nms_exobiologyfandomcom-20200213-history
Diary of Musicheart
Oh well HELLO this is my diary why are you reading this????? Oh well whatever you're welcome to come here any time ||August 19 2016|| Entry 1: first day aboard the ship The other crew members are really nice I somewhat did not want to go out and explore Aurdovi but.. I did anyways the climate is freezing!! I have no clue how these animals survive out here! I started studying on the [[Crested Sikanren|'Crested Sikanren']] It is quite a fascinating creature! (sorry there are so many exclamation points!!!!!oh no i did it again...) So this is it... -Musicheart signing out :3 ||August 19th 2016|| Entry 2: Its me again I can't sleep even though ship is warm and cozy i still feel the chills from this mornings adventure I really hope I can make friends maybe I'll try and talk to other people wish me luck! -Musicheart signing out :3 ||August 20th 2016|| Entry 3: More people joined today I got promoted from crewman to exobiologist I've been outside non-stop writing and taking pictures I actually saw a [[Galus Widower|'Galus Widower']] today it was a terrifying creature I must say I still have not talked a lot too the other crew members I hope too start a conversation with one oh now my exosuit is losing warmth I need to find some zinc quick... -Musicheart signing out... ||August 21st 2016|| Entry 4: I overslept great i have to try to catch up. well i'll be back with updates. -Musicheart signing out ||August 21st 2016|| Entry 5: I think I did it.. I talked to someone!!!!! WHOOO HOOO! -Musicheart signing out! :3 ||August 22nd 2016|| Entry 6: I'm not seeing a lot of people outside the ship I went to go talk to some Geks with a BIG HUGE GIGANTIC MAMMOTH dictionary that tells me Gek words I've got too say its heaaaaaaavy seriously but it helped I guess... Well I learned some stuff that I wrote down in my research books... That's it for now I guess I'm going to keep on exploring! Wish me luck! -Musicheart signing out! :3 ||August 22nd 2016|| Entry 7: I was looking through the night in the caves it was freezing but the caves saved me. I met the ferocious Galus Widower! It attacked me I had to kill it... I buried it and named it glint for no reason... -Musicheart signing out... ||August 24th 2016|| Entry 8: You know what Instead of a diary... Maybe I'll treat you like a real person you need a name though... ERMMMMM wait.... This is a bad Idea you'll be just a random person! Okay I know I haven't talked to you for a day (bold is what the human diary says) YA I'm collecting dust in you drawer while you frolic in a magical rainbow field! '''Hmph well excuseeee me We were traveling to a planet '''NOT AN EXCUUUUSEEEE '''okay diary want me to tell you what we did? '''THAT'S THE POINT OF ME BEING MEEEE '''OKAY stop screaming your going to make me look stupid in front of the other crew members '''I'M NOT SCREAMINGGGGGG '''ARGH LET ME JUST TELL YOU WHAT WE DID '''FINE! So first of all eh that's not a good starter '''UMMM DO WE NEED ONE? '''UH THE OTHER CREW MEMBERS MIGHT READ THIS YA KNOW '''YOUR A HUMAN YOU CAN'T BE READDDDD '''WELL I CAN TELL THEM! '''YOU WONT DAAAAAARE '''I'M RECORDING THIS HAHAHAHHAHA * Slaps my face * YOU KNOW WHAT I KNOW ONE WAY TO MAKE YOU SHUT UPPPPP WHAT THERE ISN'T A WAY 'YA THERE IS! -Musicheart sig- '''STOPPPPP NOOOOO AJSNSSDNJE... '-ning out! HA TAKE THAT DIARY! ||August 26th 2016|| Entry 8: You know what I never told you what species I am... did I? Well lets say I'm young have straight black hair that reaches to the end of my ribs and I have light brown skin and black eyes (yes black eyes) I am human ;-;.... -Musicheart Signing out ||August 28th 2016|| Entry 7: Oh and I also have glasses right now I'm at my desk watching other crew members work maybe I should go outside... On other news I made more friends! I've been going outside taking pictures of Captain [[Seri the Pixel Biologist|'''Seri's]] discoveries there are many I almost got trampled by some of them! Well I should go and say good morning too the other people I hope they like me! Category:Reports and Diary Entries Category:NMS Wikia Crew